Catching Everyone's Eyes
by LexiC101
Summary: When Addison Jace AKA Addie, an Australian diva is called up to raw she starts catching the eyes of a lot of people both from the fans and people backstage.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Bella's come and fight us!" Aj taunted up the ring. She stood there with Tamina and Layla

"Well I think its only fair if we even the playing field" Nikki said. The arena fell silent while everyone waited to see who was going to come out. Finally Vacation by Simple Plan came through the speakers. The crowd were on their feet knowing who it was from NXT. People had been waiting for ages for her to get onto raw. Out walked out a diva about the same height as the Bella's with fluro purple and blue hair. The trio made there way down the ramp.

"And their partner from Melbourne Australia Addison Jace!" the 3 jumped into the ring with massive smiled on their faces. Tamina and Nikki started in the ring. The energy in the arena was amazing. Addison stood on the apron taking it all in. She couldn't believe she got the call up to the main roster. Back in the ring both Tamina and Nikki were down crawling to there corners. Nikki tagged in Brie and Tamina tagged in Aj. Nikki was holding her own until Aj somehow ended up putting the black widow onto Nikki. Addison went to get in the ring but Brie bet her breaking Aj's hold on Nikki, Layla ran into the ring and started fighting with Brie outside of the ring. Addison reached her hand to Nikki. The crowd was going nuts and it was probably the longest diva match for a while. As Nikki and Addison's hands touched Addison got into the ring and stared at Aj. The pair in the ring hadn't even touched yet and the crowd were already chanting 'this is awesome'. A smile got onto Addison's face as she roundhouse kicked Aj in the face.

Addison hit punch after punch to Aj not letting up on the diva's champ. After working down Aj, Addison jumped onto the top rope to preform her finisher the Down Under Splash ( a double back flip landing right onto the chest of the other diva). As she connected it and went for the pin the crowd were nuts.

1...2...3

Addison's theme played and the Bella's got back into the ring while Aj rolled out. The 3 celebrated before heading backstage.

**Addison's POV**

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed getting backstage through the curtain and being handed a bottle of water.

"The crowd loved it" Nikki smiled as Aj walked up

"Girl that was an amazing debut!" She smiled. I had met Aj while I was in developmental. When I met her I expected her to be how she was on screen but she is the complete opposite. She told me that a lot of people were different to how they are on screen but not all some are the exact same.

"Thanks babe" I smiled "I just wished I knew why now"

About 3 weeks ago I was told that it wasn't my time to go to the main roster as they just let Emma, the other Australian diva come up but then suddenly I got a call to come.

"Because they know it was about time" Nikki smiled "now if you don't mind I am off to find my man" she winked and headed off. Aj, Brie and I headed to catering when we saw Stephanie McMahon and Triple H coming our way with cameras.

"I'll meet you there can't be seen with you guys on camera" Aj said turning down a hall. The two of us were just going to walk past them when they stopped us.

"Addison your match was amazing" Stephanie said "he was right about her" she said to Triple H

"Who was?" Brie asked when she didn't get a reply she told me she would meet me

in catering

"who was right?" I asked repeating Brie

"The one who told us to bring you up now if you don't mind we need to go" Triple H said

"of course thank you again" I smiled before going to catering. I went straight to Brie, Aj and Bryan

"So did she say?" Aj asked I'm guessing Brie had just been filling them in

"Nope" I sighed as TripleH's theme started

"I'll be back might have to head out" Bryan kissed Brie and headed out. Stephanie started talking about how having Triple H go into the title match at Wrestlemania was what was 'Best For Business'

"God get a shirt made" I mumbled and started to eat some chips from Aj

"I mean we already did something else that was best for business" I rolled my eyes at the stupid saying "we brought Addison from NXT to Raw" Triple H said

"So was it them?" Brie asked

"Was it them what?" Nikki said walking up with Nattie, Eva Marie and Trinity

"Who brought me to Raw" I said "and I don't think so Stephanie said he to Triple H so I'm guessing it was someone else"

Then Batista's music started. He looked pissed when he came out. Yelling at the authority, saying it wasn't fair and that it was his chance for the title shot and no one else.

"Yes bringing Addison up was best for business I think that was a great idea on your part but this isn't!" Batista yelled

"Geez Addie getting your name out there quick" Eva smile. I continued to watch, biting my lip. As on cue Randy's music started and he walked out but instead of heading to the ring he stood on the stage.

"What does he want?" Brie groaned

"Actually Dave it was my idea to bring Addison to Raw"

* * *

**thanks for reading! favorite, follow and review! I don't own WWE unfortunately if I did shield come at me ;) I only own Addison and the plot! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Addison's POV**

Did I just hear that right?

"R-Randy?" I stuttered not turning away from the tv but I wasn't listening to what they were saying "Wow"

"You can say that again" Aj said

"What does that mean?" I asked finally facing them

"He will probably want something" Brie mumbled and the girls nodded. I couldn't believe it. The WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Apex Predator, The Viper Randy Orton told Triple H and Stephanie McMahon to bring me up to the main roster.

"I'll be back" I said quickly and headed off. I made my way around backstage looking for one of my best friends who I had met in developmental. They had been called up a long time before me.

"There she is! The girl of the hour!" Brad Maddox said as I walked into his office

"Hey Brad-"

"Did you know your trending number 1 on twitter?" He said looking at his phone

"Brad I don't-"

"That should be me! I've been here longer then you and what do I get? Nothing that's what" He grunted throwing his phone onto the couch.

"Brad shut up!" I groaned

"Excuse me! I am the raw general manger show me some respect!" he cried

"I lost all respect for you when I bet you in a match when I was dying of illness" I grinned at him

"I let you win!"

"Mmmhmm anyway did Randy really want me to come up?" i asked sitting down

"Yep I was in the meeting with them when he told them" He said "Because you know I'm so high up on the chain"

"Did he say why?" I ignored Brad's usual up himself comments. He can be so annoying. Most people don't believe that we are friends the way we are always having a go at each other.

"Um...hm...well...nope don't think so I was trying to figure out why he said you should be here in the first place like really I mean look at you"

"Gee thanks brad" I mumbled and headed out only to find out that my little conversation with Brad had been streamed live onto the app. I hate technology. It really is the worst thing in the world. I headed to the divas locker room and had a shower. I loved long showers. It gave me time to think. About life, about my family and friends at home, my friends here that a beginning to be more and more like my new family everyday like Brad being like my older brothers Cooper and Patrick. I got out, dried and got dressed.

"Your laptop is going off" Nattie said packing her bag. I sighed and opened up my laptop and saw my mother was skyping me.

"Hi mother!" I smiled and saw that she wasn't the only one there. My Dad Matthew, Cooper, Patrick and my nieces Mia and Millie were there too. Millie is 3 and Mia is 6 and I love them to death.  
"Justin had to work and is sorry he couldn't be here" I nodded knowing how hard it was being over here.

From the age of 15 I had been acting being on a few Australian shows like House Husbands and Neighbours but when I turned 18 I had a change of heart and wrestling was where I wanted to be. I trained in Australia from 18 - 21 before heading to America. I wrestled on the Indies for a year before getting a call from WWE to go to them. I have been in developmental for the past 2 years.

After talking to my family for a bit I shut my laptop and noticed a tear rolling down my cheek. I quickly wiped it before chucking on my hoodie packing my things and headed out. As I walked out to my rental car I saw Randy Orton talking to some crew members. I quickly turned around and found another way to the car park. I wasn't ready to face Randy. I have never talked to Randy but other people who used to be his friends have said he is a bit of an ass and I don't know of I'm ready to face him.

* * *

**Please review and also I don't own Neighbours and House Husbands they are real Australian shows**


	3. Chapter 3

**Addison's POV **

The next day I got up early and headed to the gym. Maybe a work out will allow me to forget about everything. I jumped on a treadmill and listened to music. There wasn't anyone else in the gym and that's the way I liked it. I put in my headphones in and started running fast. ooh my favourite song at the moment Braveheart came on. I jumped off treadmill.

"Breaveheart show me what you got gotta show me when the beat drops" I sung and started shaking my hips and krumping. As I turned my eyes fell on someone else in the gym. Of course. I pulled my headphones out and saw it was Randy Orton. He smirked at me while lifting weights.

"oh wow" I quickly grabbed my bag and headed out of the gym

"Where are you going? I was coming to work out with you!" brad said grabbing my arm

"I just shook my ass in front of Randy Orton" I cringed

"So?"

"SO?! He's like the most important person in the wwe!" Brad hung his mouth open "Besides you" I rolled my eyes

"Well who cares? Your already on the roster"

"Yeah but he could easily get me taken off"

"I don't care i wanna wrestle you now come on" Brad linked his arm with mine and we walked back into the gym. I glanced at Randy but he had the his back turned, thank god. We headed over to the ring they had, jumped in and stretched. A few more people came in including a few other superstars and divas.

* * *

"Show me what you got!" Brad yelled as i ran at him and we locked up. Brad put me in a headlock before putting me up on his shoulders "Attitude Adjustment!" He yelled as he went to go I counted "DDT" i yelled and hit it perfectly.

"Ow!" Brad groaned and rubbed his head

"You just got own son!" i laughed he stood up and i jumped on his back. I was in a fit of giggles. I loved Brad. Sure we argued. A lot. But he really is one of my best friends. I saw Randy watching us with a frown on his face.

"What's up his butt?" Brad whispered

"You" I grinned

"Excuse you! I am not Gay I like Boobs! Boobies!" Brad continued to yell.

"Brad shut up!" I laughed covering his mouth. "Lets get out of here I'm hungry" As we walked out Nikki and Brie walked up. "I'll meet you in the cafe k?"

"Fine but if you don't hurry up I will eat your fries" Brad said leaving

"Hey girls" I smiled

"So..." Nikki started

"Have you seen Randy?" Brie asked

"Seen yes spoke to no embarrassed myself in front of yep" they smiled at me waiting for more "so you guys know how good my dancing is right?" they started laughing "Yep in the gym him being the only other person there" my hone started vibrating. I said goodbye to the girls and headed to brad.

"Lucky I was gonna eat your fries" Brad smirked

"There not fries there chips"  
"Fries"

"They are chips!"

"Be quiet with your stupid language" Brad waved me off

"My language is is english idiot" I rolled my eyes "No brains no beauty how do you get through life?"  
"With my dick" he shrugged "everyone wants it"

"No not everyone"

"Even Vickie?"

"Especially Vickie but I've had one cougar don't need another" Brad said eating more chips.

"No more talk about your sex life please I'm trying to eat" I groaned "Can I travel with you to the next city?"

"Yeah sure I'm leaving in 2 hours" Brad said

"Cool I'll go pack and meet you in lobby at noon?"  
"Sounds like a plan" Brad nodded.

* * *

At 5 to 12 I headed down to the lobby. No Brad. 5 minuets later still no Brad. Okay maybe Brad's just late. Another 10 minuets and he still wasn't anywhere to be seen. I pulled my phone out and called him.

"Brad where are you?" I asked as he answered

"On the freeway you took to long to get to the lobby I wasn't waiting" He said

"I've been here since noon!"

"I said at 11 idiot" and hung up. For god's sake. I looked around to see if anyone was still here. That's when I saw Seth Rollins putting his bags onto the bus he shared with the other members of the shield. I've talked to Seth a couple of times but not a lot he and the shield headed to the main roster a couple of months of me being in development.

"Hey Seth" I smiled walking over to him

"Heyyyyyy Addie how you doing?" He smiled

"Good Good hey I was wondering if I could ride with you guys to New Orleans as Brad left without me"

"Well considering your the Aurthority's new it girl I guess we could" he shrugged

"Thank you! I'm sure they would love for me to be late for Wrestlemania week" I sighed and handed him my bag.

"Come on" He headed onto the bus "Hey boys Addison is gonna ride with us to New Orleans" Seth yelled. This will be interesting.

**Tell me ****what you guys think. Sorry for the wait. **

**Please Review otherwise i may not continue this story **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Addison's POV**

I walked onto the bus behind Seth. I haven't really talked to Roman or Dean before.

"um... Hi" I waved awkwardly

"Wow WWE's new it girl" Dean smirked

"Don't worry Ambrose I will always have time for the little people" I matched his smirk and sat down next Roman.

"Did you have to let her on?" Dean asked

"Stephanie and Triple H would have loved that" Roman laughed "So what's going on with Randy?"

"Why does everyone ask that? Nothing never even spoken to him before" I mumbled

"Well he obviously wants you for something" Seth said

"Maybe to get some fans on his side they like you for some reason" Dean said still smirking at me I just stuck my middle finger up at him.

"Just be careful Addison he can be dangerous" Roman said

"Well I could always just set my buddies the shield onto him?" I smiled lifting my feet onto Roman's lap.

"Buddies?" Seth asked

"Buddies! you know friends. ooooh we can be the 3 amigos!" I exclaimed

"There's 4 of us" Dean said

"No stupid you me and Roman" I rolled my eyes

"Hey!" Seth yelled

"I'm sorry but look at your hair" I pointed. Roman and Dean were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Look at yours at least mine is two normal hair colours!" Seth exclaimed

"Excuse you but blue and purple is creative plus my hair is one on top and one underneath you look like you started dying the left side of your head and got bored" Roman and Dean were now laughing hard.

"That's it get off my bus" Seth walked over and picked me up

"No Roman buddy help me!" I grabbed onto Roman's arm "R-dog save me!" Roman wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back to him. "Ha I have the big man on my side"

"This is bullshit!" he threw his arms in the and walked to the back of the bus while I sat there with Roman and Dean in fits of laughter.

* * *

Finally we made it to New Orleans and pulled up to the hotel. It was about 5 o'clock when we arrived. As I got off the bus, I saw Brad walking with Nikki, Brie and Bryan.

"Thanks again boys" I smiled and grabbed my bag

"Be careful we don't wanna have to save you again" Roman winked

"Your never riding with us again!" Seth yelled as I walked away.

"Hey guys how are you?" I smiled

"I'm am fantastic thanks for asking!" Brad smiled

"Not you" I hissed

"But-" I lunged at him making scream like a girl and run away

"So you traveled with the shield" Bryan said

"Yeah you could say we are pretty tight" I brushed invisible dust off my shoulder

"No no we're not" Dean said walking past

"That's it Dean your out of the group Seth your in even with your hair" I lifted my hand up to high five him

"Nope not doing it" Seth said

"Fine me and Roman all the way new tag team champs right here!" I smiled at Roman

"Sorry darlin' not gonna happen" Roman patted my back and followed the others into the hotel.

"I swear we are friends we bonded" I looked at Nikki, Brie and Bryan who had amused looks on there face "We are I promise anyway you guys ready for next week?"

"What about you Axxess can get pretty hectic people from all over the world will come for it" Bryan said

"I'm excited but you your going for the championship!" I smiled "I hope you win"

"Really you don't want to your new best friend Randy to win?" He teased

"I've never even spoken to him!" I stamped my foot and walked into the hotel. I could hear them laughing and they followed me into the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Addison's**** POV**

I groaned as I herd a knock at the door. I slowly pulled myself out of my bed

"What?' I yelled opening the door

"Really?" I was met by Nikki and Brie

"Come on we have to get to Axxess" Nikki said walking into my room

"So early?" I mumbled

"It's quarter to ten" Brie raised her eyebrows "We need to be there at ten"

"Give us a sec" I headed into bathroom and got changed in record time and did my makeup "Please tell me there is time for starbucks?"

"If you hurry" Nikki said I grabbed my phone and picked up my chuck taylors.

"No time for shoes!" I yelled running out my room and finding the nearest starbucks before heading over to Axxess. "I'm here with a minuet to spare!" I smiled the Bella's making them roll their eyes. I put my shoes on as I was lead to where I needed to be

"Right now we're signing autographs and taking pictures" Nikki told me. I sat down next to Brie and Eva Marie was on my other side. Not to long after people started coming up to us. People of all ages were excited to see me which doesn't make sense to me. Like if your gonna fangirl over someone don't fangirl over me. While there was a gap in the line Brie nudged me and pointed across the room. Of course there was Randy Orton.

"You should talk to him" Nikki said

"But you guys said he would want something from me" I whinnied. I looked over and saw him smirking at me. I just smiled and waved to him hoping more people to would walk up.

* * *

"Done!" I sighed "my hand is so sore" I groaned making everyone laugh. I headed over and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hello" a deep voice behind me said I turned and was faced with Randy Orton

"H-Hi" I stuttered making him smirk

"Don't be nervous" He moved closer to me. I did a weird little laugh not knowing what to do.

"Hey look at that!" I pointed behind him. Surprisingly he looked over and I made my get away.

"Did you just run away from Randy?" Nikki asked me

"Yes I didn't know what to do" I cried leaning into Brie

"He's looking" Brie whispered I shot up straight and fixed my hair

"Lets just get to raw so you guys can go see your precious boyfriends" I rolled my eyes. I was excited to be at raw because the undertaker was gonna be there. He was one of my favourite WWE superstars since before I could remember. My mum even taught me how to do the freaky eye thing. But then I didn't really want to go because I would more then likely run into Randy and the Authority. Like I'm already awkward and embarrassing but when I'm around them it just gets X1000 worst.

I walked down the halls of the arena when I ran into Antonio Cesaro. I hadn't been on the main roster long so I was trying to stay on the good side of everyone, which was going well so far. I think. I Hope. Antonio turned towards me about to say something when...

"We the people!" I blurted out covering my heart with my head. God I am stupid. Cesaro laughed at me. Oh he's nice!

"That's good to know Addison" he smiled

"So how is-"

"Antonio why are you talking to this illegal immigrant?" Zeb said coming up to me with Jack Swagger

"I have a visa I swear!" I promised he just looked at me "I'm Australian! Why would I fly on a 24 hour flight just to get thrown out of the country?"

"How do we know your Australian?" he asked rubbing his moustache  
"Can you not hear my accent!? I swear I'm Australian" I protested

"I don't believe you! And I don't believe that you are here legally!" Zeb argued back "Swagger Cesaro let's go" Zeb said motioning for them to follow. Jack just starred before walking off. I grabbed Antonio's arm before he left.

"I swear I'm Australian" Antonio just grinned and walked off. I continued towards catering

"So your little adventure with the real americans just broadcasted live" Bryan grinned at me

"Your kidding right?" I groaned. I wasn't completely used to the camera's being around. Sure, I didn't notice them but I was completely sure if I wanted everything on tv. When I was asked if I wanted to have a gimmick I said no because I didn't think I could keep it up all the time. As I sat down with everyone I saw The Shield walk past.

"Hey boys!" I called over to them and waved. They all stared at me before Dean waved back a little and Seth rolled his eyes.

"See tight" I smirked at Bryan

"My God she was talking to me!" Brad said walking up behind them and towards me. "Sup babes?"

"Leave me alone" I pushed him away he came back towards me "I will ruin your hair" that made him back away. Stephanie and Triple H were currently in the ring bad mouthing Bryan but Bryan wasn't even meant to be here today so he wasn't going to go out.

"Brie told me you ran into Orton" Bryan smiled

"God now that was embarrassing" I sighed "In fact where is Brie?"

"Diva's locker room probably" He said. I said my goodbyes to him and Brad and headed off.

"Your phone is going off" Eva said as I walked in. I smiled as I picked it up

"Justin hey" I smiled heading out into the hallway.

**No One's POV**

"Who's Justin?" Eva asked

"Her boyfriend" Nikki said "Lives in Australia and is a teacher"  
"Never thought she would go for a teacher" Eva thought

"No one did" Nattie smiled. Addison walked back into the room with a sad look on her face

"What's wrong girl?" Cameron asked

"Justin just broke up with him" she sighed

"I'm sorry girl" Naomi shrugged

"It's okay its been on off ever since I moved over to America its hard to keep to long distance relationship even harder when they are in another country on the other side of the world where its a different day and season" Addison groaned.

"Is this still about Justin?" Brie asked

"Its everything being away from my family friends and everything is different here from the side of the rode people drive on to how you spell" She sighed grabbing her hoodie and heading out of the locker room.

**Addison's POV**

I put my headphones in my ears and walked down the halls. Thinking. At least I was until I ran into someone. I looked up, Randy again.

"Sorry" I mumbled taking out my headphones

"Its fine" he said staring down at me "How are you enjoying main roster?"  
"It's amazing thank you I don't know how I can ever thank you" I had never thanked him for that

"Your welcome and you can repay me by being friends" He smirked picking up my hand and kissing it "Are you in the diva match on sunday? If you aren't I can put in a word for you"  
"No no I am but thanks again" I smiled when a crew member came up

"Your up next Mr Orton" he said before walking off quickly

"Oooo Mr Orton aren't you special" I smiled. Randy put his titles on his shoulders before heading to the gorilla position. I watched on from a near by tv. Batista was already in the ring waiting for Randy. Just before the bell rang Triple H and Stephanie walked out joining Cole, King and JBL on commentary. I'm not 100% sure if Randy likes Batista or not. I guess more then Bryan right now. The bell rang and the fight started. They went at each other. Each trying to prove to Stephanie and Triple H who was better. Triple H and Stephanie were yelling, screaming at the two of them working them up trying to make it worst for each other them. It didn't help that the match was no DQ. I wasn't entirely sure who was gonna win but them out of no where Bryan ran out attacking Triple H.

"He's gonna get it" Brie sighed looking at her fiancé standing next to me. It was just her with me.

"So I talked Randy" I started still looking at the tv as Randy threw Bryan into the steel steps

"And?" she asked

"We're friends I guess...are you okay with that?" I asked

"Hey its your life I can't choose who your friends with but I can stick by you and thats what I'm gonna do" Brie said "He can be your friend boyfriend enemy or nothing I will still be here" She smiled and we looked at each other for the first time. We then saw Randy get speared by Randy before going after Bryan, who counted then went after Triple H.

As raw went off the air Bryan was standing tall over everyone.

"Well Wrestlemania is going to be interesting" I grinned at Brie.

**Review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Addison's POV**

Wrestlemania week went quick. Meeting all of fans was amazing. My twitter was going crazy with people sending me the photos they had just taken with me.

"I don't know which dress to where!" I groaned. I was currently with the total diva's but Summer and Aj. We were getting ready for the Hall Of Fame.

"The red ones nice" Aj said eating her burger

"And so is the black one" Brie said

"Pick" I groaned shoving chips into my mouth

"Attractive" Nattie laughed

"Go red dress with black shoes" Naomi said "Once you go black you never go back" she winked

"All red everything red" Eva smirked making Nikki roll her eyes

* * *

A limo pulled up and we all got in. Being my first Hall Of Fame I'm not to sure what might happen tonight.

The fans were already inside and at the front of the stage there was a red carpet where media were interviewing everyone.

"Hey Addison" Randy smiled coming up to me

"Hey Randy" I smiled. Things were still a little awkward for me with Randy. "Um i should probably head backstage with the other divas to get ready to bring the inductees out"

"No need talked with Hunter and Stephanie and they are all for you sitting out and watching the show even got you a seat right next to me"

"Of course you did" I mumbled

"Addison I'd like you to meet someone" Randy said taking my hand and walking down the carpet a bit "Dad meet Addison Jace Addison this is my dad cowboy Bob Orton"

"Wow nice to meet you" I smiled and shook is hand before people came up and started asking for interviews. I stood next to Randy not knowing where to go anymore. I did a few interviews but this was my first ever hall of fame ceremony and I had never seen one before because they didn't air in Australia. Finally it was time and Randy and I headed to our seats in the front next to Triple H, Stephanie and their daughter Aurora

* * *

It was in between speeches when Aurora moved in front of me.

"I like you" She smiled "Your my favourite diva"

"Thank you sweetie" I smiled leaning towards the 7 year old

"I made you this" She handed me a rub band a lume bracelet. As soon as it was in my hand I slid it onto my wrist

"It's beautiful" I smiled

"Aurora" Stephanie smiled calling her back to her chair

"Bye!" She waved making me laugh

* * *

The Ultimate Warrior just finished his speech and everyone was getting ready to leave when I felt someone pull on my arm.

"Hi Addison" I turned and saw Hulk Hogan standing behind me

"Uh um Hi" I stuttered

"Just wanted to say I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow and that I think you will have a bright furture in this business, I watched you on NXT loved your debut and the fans love you" He smiled "You will go far"

Wow. That was amazing. I can't believe that THE Hulk Hogan not just spoke to me but said that I was gonna make it in the WWE. That's amazing and that's all I've ever wanted.

**Short I know but Wrestlemania is next so it will be longer also review telling me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Addison's POV**

For the first time in forever I was awake early and ready to go. I grabbed my phone and sent out a tweet before heading to the gym. I had to to go Axxess before heading to the arena. I thought I was early but dam there was already quite a few people there.

I jumped onto a treadmill and started running.

* * *

I smiled as I opened the door to the Arena and soaked it all in. I was at Wrestlamania. Me a girl from Australia has made it in the big wide world of wrestling. I walked into the divas locker room and said Hi to all the girls and grabbed my phone out. I was looking through twitter when my phone started calling and it was my mum.

"Hi mum" I put my phone to my ear

"HIIIII ADDIE!" I was screamed at down the phone from Mia and Millie

"Ow Hi guys" I smiled and headed out the door back into the hallway and put them on speaker "How are you guys?" I leaned against the wall.

"Grandma wants to talk" They huffed

"Hi sweetie" she cheered

"Hi mum" I laughed

"So were all here ready to watch and when I say everyone I mean everyone"

"Patty? Coop?" I asked

"Yep and your dad uncle Andy and nan and pop"

"Really?" I asked "How? aren't they working?"  
"School holidays have started" She said. My dad and uncle both worked together at my old high school.

"Wow no pressure" I laughed as Brie and Bryan walked down the hall. I smiled and waved at them

"We all want to watch your first Wrestlemania" She cheered

"Okay mum I have to go tell everyone I love them" I hung up as Brie and Bryan were in front of me

"Mum?" Brie asked

"Yep my closest family are getting ready to watch" I sighed "And you good luck" I pushed Bryan's arm

"Thanks" He smiled "If I win Brie is gonna enter Brie mode"

"Oooo fun I haven't seen Brie mode yet" I smirked at her making her roll her eyes "I'm gonna go change and I'll be in catering" I said

"Of course you will be" Bryan laughed as I went back into the divas locker room and got changed into my ring attire and put a hoodie over the top.

* * *

Most of the roster was in catering, except for Randy, Batista and a few others.

"Why am I so nervous?" I asked sitting in between Aj and Nikki and John.

"Well if your nervous how do you think I am?" Brie asked coming up to the group and sitting down. We turned our heads towards the TV as Stephanie introduced Triple H and he started his entrance.

"That's one thing I love about Wrestlemania" I said

"What?" Aj asked

"They do really cool entrances" I said "I remember Mania 22 I think CM Punk was in John's"

As Lillian introduced Bryan I looked over and saw Brie's face. She had a massive smile and looked really proud of her fiancé.

* * *

At every near fall everyone got tense. Then Bryan hit Triple H with the running knees.

1…2…3

Everyone screamed and cheered and I hugged Brie

"Oh thank god!" She cheered. Our celebration was short lived as Triple H and Stephanie attacked Daniel.

"Of course" Nikki rolled her eyes. Everyone stayed silent as we watched.

"That isn't right" We turned and saw the rock standing there with Stone Cold Steve Austin and Hulk Hogan.

* * *

I walked down the halls coming from hair and make up. The Andre the Giant Battle Royal and my good friend Cesaro had one and thankfully Brad hadn't. I didn't want to listen to Brad brag about how he won. Now that I think about it he will complain that he didn't win.

I was heading back to catering when I saw Randy coming out of his locker room. I didn't want to talk to him, not after what happened to Daniel.  
"Addie" He staid grabbing my arm "I didn't ask for Hunter to attack Daniel you have to know that" I didn't know what to do so I just went back to catering to watch Brock Lesnar vs. The Undertaker.

* * *

It was silent backstage. No one could believe it. The streak was over…Brock actually broke the streak.

"I have no words" I stuttered. 21-1. I never thought I would see it.

"Divas you guys are up" a stagehand said to us. All of us walked in silence and I saw Randy again..

"Good luck and I mean it" he said I just nodded and waited. As I was announced and my music hit I breathed in.

When I got out onto the stage the feeling in the arena was amazing. This had been my dream for years and now that I was there I was going to take my time and soak it all in. I smiled at Nikki and Brie as I got in the ring before Aj came out with Tamina.

As the bell rang we threw Aj and Tamina into the middle. I think all of our plans were to go after them but that didn't last long and all hell broke loose. Soon I was thrown out of the ring and fought against Layla outside the ring. As I punched Layla in the mouth I looked to the ring where Nikki and Brie were fighting each other. Really? Already? I thought it was going to take a bit more time then that.

A lot of the fighting was happening outside the ring and everyone was down. I looked up and saw Aj putting the black widow onto Naomi. I ran into the ring but I was too late, Naomi tapped out and Aj kept her title.

When I got back through the curtain I was angry with myself. I mean at least Aj won it there were quite a few divas that I didn't want to win. Randy was still backstage.

"You did great out there" He said handing me my hoodie

"Didn't win though" I sighed taking a drink of water

"That's okay get her next time" he shrugged. It wasn't what I was expecting from Randy. At all. "Would you like to come with me out to the ring?" That really took me by surprise. " I saw your face when you were out there you loved it I want you to be able to experience it a little bit longer"

"Okay sure" I smiled. We stood there and waited. Batista showed up then Daniel Bryan did with Brie.

"I'm going out there with Randy" I said before Brie could ask. We stood away from the 3 of them while they got in the zone "Please don't be mad"

"I'm not I told you no matter happened with you and Randy I would stand behind you" She sighed

"How's his arm?"

"Not good I don't know how long it will last but he won't stop until the bell rings"

"I'll look out for him" I said as Batista's music started.

"Thank you" she smiled. Next was Randy. He walked out onto the stage then turned around and I walked to him. The crowd was mixed. They cheered as they saw me but booed at Randy. I stood next to the ring and Randy stood across from Batista.

Daniel's music hit and the crowd went nuts. I couldn't contain my smile as he came out doing his yes chant but only with one arm. When he was in he ring he look at me.

"Good Luck" I mouthed and he stuck his thumb up at me. This was gonna be good.

The bell rang and Batista and Randy ganged up on Daniel and threw him out of the ring. Batista and Randy went at it each trying to get the pin but Daniel came back in and got some momentum trying not to use his injured left shoulder. I had to constantly move around the ring to avoid getting hit.

Daniel got the yes lock on Randy and I thought that Randy was going to tap out when Stephanie and Triple H came out of the crowd and pulled the ref out of the ring. I stared at Stephanie. Randy rolled out of the ring and I went over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Then the crowd got louder and I saw Scott Armstrong, the ref that screwed Daniel out of the WWE championship. Batista Batista bombed Daniel and went for the cover.

"Come on Daniel!" I yelled

1...2...

He kicked out. Thank god. Daniel kicked Armstrong hitting him out of the ring then jumped through the ropes hitting Stephanie, Triple H and Armstrong. Hunter got a sledge hammer but was then used against him. Daniel covered Batista.

1...2...

Randy stopped the pin. I didn't want Batista to win. He was the last one I wanted. Triple H and Stephanie headed backstage while Batista and Randy teamed up to take out Bryan, stripping the commentary tables and Randy setting up the steel steps near them.

I moved around the ring to get a good view of what was going on. I think the crowd were a bit confused as to who I was going for. Batista got Daniel up on the table and Randy stood on the steel steps next to him.

"No" I whispered knowing what they were gonna do "NO!" I yelled a bit louder "Randy don't do it! Please!" The crowd were chanting loud. Randy looked back at me before Batista put him up and Randy RKO'd Bryan off a Batista bomb. I covered my mouth. Randy landed on a monitor and Bryan wasn't moving. I moved in next to Randy.

"Be careful" He whispered

"Are you okay?" I asked as the doctor came up to Daniel Bryan. I glared at Batista. Ricardo Rodriguez pulled me towards him as Batista moved towards us. Medical help came out for Bryan.  
"Bryan" I called toward him hoping he would move. I looked towards Jerry, Cole and JBL. "Come on Bryan" I called as Randy and Batista kept fighting. Daniel was put onto a stretcher and was heading out of ring area. I moved back toward the ring as Randy got so momentum back.

The crowd started getting worked up and Randy moved around the ring. Bryan was getting back into the match. I couldn't believe it. The crowd were loving it but Daniel looked out of it.

"Just cover him Randy" I said "Don't put him through any more!" I yelled as Randy went for an RKO Daniel counted into the yes lock. He could do it. He could win. My heart was in my mouth. I was going both ways. I wanted Daniel to win but I also wanted Randy to win. Everyone were on there feet in the arena. This feeling was amazing and I was glad that Randy asked me to come out with him.

"You can do it" I whispered. But Batista broke the hold. Man this guy just wouldn't leave it alone. I am sick of him. I looked at Randy lying in the ring. Instead of going over to him like I would have before I stood where I was, like I was in a trance. So how Bryan got Batista into the yes lock. The crowd we nuts.

"Come on Daniel!" I yelled. This time Randy broke the hold and he went Batista. Bryan rolled out of the ring after getting hit in the head when Batista tried to spear Randy. Randy then RKO'd Batista. This was it.

1...2...

He kicked out. I was shocked. Randy couldn't believe it either. He looked at me with wide eyes and I shrugged not knowing how he could keep him down. Randy went to punt Batista but out of no where Daniel hit him with the running knees. Batista threw Bryan out of the ring and went for the pin on Randy.

"Stealing a victory!" I hissed "Come on Randy!" I cheered

1...2...

Thank god! I thought Batista had it. He hit Randy with another Batista Bomb but as he stood up Daniel hit him with his knees to his face and went for the yes lock. Randy was out of it.  
"Come on Daniel! You can do it!" I screamed. I was getting way to into his. I had been getting looks from the Jerry, Cole, JBL and the universe since the match started. Bryan got the yes lock in. I was going crazy ringside!

**DING DING DING**

I screamed. The crowd went crazy. Daniel did it. Batista tapped out to the yes lock.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The crowd chanted

"The winner and the new WWE World Heavyweight champion Daniel Bryan!" Justin Roberts announced. I smiled as he celebrated. He got out of the ring and stood on the commentary table and got back in the ring as the confetti fell.I forgot about Randy and slide into the ring hugging him.

"You did it" I smiled my eyes watering up

"I did it" He smiled back wrapping his arms around me. Daniel's sister and his niece got into the ring and hugged him. Tonight history was made and I was a part of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Addison's POV**

When my alarm went off the next morning, I had mixed feelings. I was excited for raw because the crowd was gonna be nuts and it was Bryan's first night as WWE World Heavyweight champion but I was tired and afraid of what was gonna happen with the fans. I ended up turning my phone off because my twitter was going crazy and I didn't want to put up with it.

I haven't spoken to Randy or anyone for that matter. When I got backstage last night I headed straight for the locker room grabbed my bag and headed out. I didn't talk to Brie, Nikki, AJ or Brad. I just wanted to get home and sleep.

I groaned as I rolled out of bed and got dressed for raw. I stayed off my phone and away from the internet. I grabbed my phone and wrestling bag before heading out. I called for a taxi as I don't like driving in the states. I have my licence and I can drive it just feels weird driving on the wrong side of the road.

When I got to the arena I thought I was gonna be the only one there cause I was a little early but I was wrong. When I got out of the cab there was a few other superstars there including Brock Lesnar. Great.

* * *

"Hey" I smiled as pretty much all the divas walked into the locker room about 2 hours after I was there

"Why didn't you answer your phone? We were waiting for you at the hotel" Nikki said "Well without Brie" She rolled her eyes "She's been busy"

"Shut up Nikki" She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I've had my phone off since last night and I came early" I said

"Yeah twitter is going crazy about you" Aj said walking through the door

"You've been trending since last night along with Daniel Randy and Wrestlemania" Cameron said

"Really?" I pulled my phone out and turned it back on straight away my phone vibrated and was going crazy. "Holy shit!"

"Yep" Nikki smirked and turned the TV on as raw started showing Daniel Bryan's road to winning the titles.

"So really Brie" I said getting everyone attention "How many times did you do it last night?" I smirked and Nikki gave me a high five.

"I get this from her don't you start" She groaned. The crowd was chanting Yes and out popped Bryan.

"Is it heavy chanting with both titles?" I asked as we all watched on

"I don't think you understand how hard it is to do this with two titles" He punched his arms in the air making all us laugh. As the crowd started chanting 'You deserve it' Brie started tearing up. It wasn't long until Triple H and Stephanie came out. I don't really know where I stand with them after last night. When the crowd started chanting asshole I had a smile ear to ear.

"As much as I would like to stay and watch I have to go because my match is meant to start soon" I said and headed out the door towards the gorilla position. I herd as I walked the Triple H was putting himself in a match against Daniel tonight.

"Of course he needs to be in a match" I rolled my eyes

"Not a fan of that?" Randy said walking towards me

"Randy I uh-"

"It's okay I'm not mad about last night he is your friend" He shrugged "Whatever happens out there doesn't change what happens out here" He said putting his hand to my cheek. I stared into his blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. I was surprised at first but then returned it back. "Good luck in your match tonight" he whispered and headed off down the hall. wow. okay. I leaned against the wall and looked where Randy once was. I walked towards the gorilla position and saw the ending of Randy talking with Stephanie, Hunter and Batista. When I got there Bray Wyatt was heading out.

"They pushed our match back after this" Summer Rae said and I nodded. We watch as the WWE universe was siding with the Wyatt's instead of Cena, Shameus and Big E. The Wyatt's ended up winning the match.

"Let's do this" I smiled. Summer's music started once everyone got backstage. She headed out with Fandango. I watched on the TV and saw a few Australian flags and one ring side. My music started and I ran out. The crowd was amazing. I ran down and high fived some people before finding the guy with the flag.

"Hey that's my country" I said the cameras and got in the ring. The bell rang and it was like a switch instead of cheering for me 2 chants started. It was like a Let's go cena/cena sucks chant where the kids and women were chanting Daniel Bryan and it seemed all the men were chanting Randy Orton. I couldn't contain my smile and locked up with Summer. She got the upper and flipped me onto my back. We went back and forth during the match. She was trying hard but I ended up throwing her out the ring, making Fandango yell at me. I looked to the crowd and shrugged before jumping over the top rope and landing on top of him. I got back in the ring and pinned Summer. As my music started and the Randy Orton/Daniel Bryan got louder. I smiled and jumped out of the ring.

"This next match is scheduled for one fall and is for the tag team champions!" Justin Roberts announced and Batsita walked out.

"Here we go our tag team championship match and we have a special guest here with us Addison Jace has stayed at ringside after her match with us" Michael Cole said.

"Hello boys" I smiled sitting next to JBL

"Nice to see you" King smiled at me and Randy came out.

"So Addison a lot of people want to know what's going on with you and Randy Orton?" Cole said

"Not much to say" I shrugged

"But he got you onto raw" Cole said

"No he just told Stephanie and Hunter his opinion it was there choice to bring me here" I pointed out

"But it seemed that he had a lot to do with it" Cole pushed and I groaned

"For God's sake Michael she's our guest if she says not much to say shut up!" JBL yelled at Cole "I'm so sorry about this Addison he isn't used to women"

"That's okay" I told him

"Well what about Daniel Bryan?" He asked

"I'm mates with Brie I debuted with with her and Nikki so I'm friends with Daniel Bryan" I looked at him "I thought you were a reporter Cole don't reporters do research?" I said making King and JBL laughed. I saw Randy look over at me as he and Batista talked. The bell rang and Batista started off. I was surprised that they were working well together. But then Randy and Batista started attacking the Uso's outside the ring.

"Oh god" I covered my eyes as they continued and Batista Batista Bombed Jimmy. "I can't stay here" I said taking off my headphones and walking out. I glared at the pair as they held there hands up. I walked backwards up the ramp and shook my head at him.

* * *

"I hate him!" I yelled walking into the diva's locker room.

"No you don't" Nikki smirked

"Okay I don't but still!" I groaned

"Well this is all over twitter" Brie said handing me her phone showing me a picture of Randy kissing...ME!

"How did that get there?!"

"Dunno" Nikki looked down

"Nikki" I hissed

"Okay it was me but its okay because I love you" I groaned

"I can't believe you" I sighed and got up

"Where are you going?" Brie asked

"To catering" I said turning around as I opened the door I need a drink"

We watched in catering as Aj skipped around the ring with her divas title. I'm proud of her she managed to keep her title after going up against every diva.

"She's done so much" I smiled "from that little girl on nxt to this" I pointed

"Punk's rubbing off on her" John smirked wrapping his arms around Nikki.

"Addison" Randy said coming up to me. I felt everyone tense up and watch us "Can we talks?"

"I guess" I sighed standing up and about to walk away when I herd that ever so familiar music come "What the hell?" I turned around and there she was. Paige. The girl that I spent so much time with. She wasn't a friend, She was my best friend, my sister. Both of us left our families so we became each others family. I share an apartment with her in Tampa! "Why didn't she tell me she was coming?!" I forgot all about Randy and watched her in the ring.

"Well aren't you the sweetest little crumpet?" Aj tapped her nose "But while your here in my ring and your all dressed up why don't i do to you what i did to all the divas last night and beat you"

"Uh I'm ah I'm not ready" Paige stuttered

"No you not yeah... i think you are" Aj stepped forward and slapped Paige hitting her to the ground. "Are you ready now?"

"Shit gonna hit the ceiling" I said

"And for a post wrestlmania treat I will put my title on the line so lets get a ref out here now" AJ smiled "Ready or not this is my house I'll tell you when your ready" The match started and Aj was dominating Paige.

"I don't know who I want to win Aj is has been amazing and I love her and then theres Paige who's like my sister and I love her and she deserves it" I bit my thumb as I watched. Aj got Paige into the Black Widow.

"She's done" John said

"I think so" Brie agreed. Somehow Paige got aj into the paige turner and hooked AJ's legs

"BULL SHIT NO WAY!" I yelled

**1! 2! 3!**

**DING DING DING **

I screamed and jumped around. I was going mental!  
"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed I was so happy I couldn't believe it. Nikki Brie and I headed to the gorilla position. When we got there everyone was hugging Paige and she was doing an interview while crying.

"I'm the divas champion" She cried. I squealed getting her attention. Then it was like a scene from the notebook. Paige ran up to me and jumped wrapping her arms and legs around me and I span around. We were screaming and crying together.

"Paigey Mac" I grinned saying my nickname for her that she hates "You did it! Your divas champion!" We hugged again.

"And I don't even care that you called me Paigey Mac" She smiled

**I have been waiting to write this chapter just because I love Paige and I had needed to write her into this story.**

**Also Please check out my other story An Arranged Marriage and if you could follow me on tumblr **

** .com**


	9. Chapter 9

**Addison's POV**

I walked into the development centre with Paige. It felt good to be back. Home. I smiled at Paige when we saw a free ring. We dropped our bags and ran for the ring. As we slide in someone jumped over the ropes.

"Well if it isn't my little main roster rosebuds" Adam Rose smirked at us

"Fuck you boy" I smiled back at him before going to hug him

"So little anti-diva here wins the title on her first night" Adam said pointing at Paige "and you are getting in bed with Randy Orton"

"I'm not getting in bed with him!" I cried. Both stared at me "I'm not!"

"Well you pashed him last night" Paige said stretching her arms

"What!?" Adam moved away from me

"Last night in the hallway before her match" Paige smirked at me

"Why am I the last to know about this?" Adam asked

"Last to know what?" Brie said walking up with Nikki and Brad

"She!" Adam screamed "Was pashing Randy Orton last night!" I covered his mouth

"Shut up!" I hushed him

"Pashing?" Brad asked making Nikki and Brie laugh

"She was making out with him" Nikki patted his back

"WHAT?!" Brad yelled "I am your best friend! Why was I not informed about this?! I am the general manger of raw-"

"Brad! Shut up! God you two are too alike" I groaned and then in walked Stephanie and Hunter with Batista and Randy walking behind them.

"Who's in trouble?" Brie asked we looked over as Triple H pointed to us. We all looked at each other. I pointed to Brad, Brad pointed to Paige, Paige pointed to Nikki, Nikki pointed to Brie, Brie pointed to Adam and Adam pointed to me.

"Paige" He smirked

"HA SUCK!" I yelled and high fived Adam. As Paige walked over to them Randy walked to us. It was amazing how quickly everyone left me. "Thanks guys!" I wasn't too sure what was going on between Randy and I we have never really talked...

"Hey" I smiled moving a bit of my purple hair out of my face

"Hi" He smirked once in the ring and moved closer to me.

"How are-" i was cut off with his lips on mine.

"Good" He whispered in my ear

"W-w-wanna wrestle?" I stuttered

"Sure" he smirked. I think he likes that he has this power over me. We locked up. Randy used his power and got me in a headlock.

"So what is this?" I asked trying to find my way out

"Well what do you want?" He asked lifting me over his head

"Um I-I don't know" I sighed. Randy threw me in the air. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the ground. But it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Randy still with his smirk

"Well I want this" He leaned down and kissed me putting his hands on my hips i smiled and kissed him back.

* * *

"So you are a thing with Randy" Paige smirked sitting in our hotel room with Brie, Nikki, Eva and Aj

"Yes okay shut up" I groaned "This was meant to be about you to let them know you" I said

"And we can bond by gossiping" Nikki smirked making me groan again

"We're out of pop corn" AJ said

"I'll go buy some more" I said getting up before turning around "try not to gossip about me" I headed down stairs to the store.

"Sup darlin'" Roman smiled as I walked in

"Sup homie G" I smiled we were then joined by Seth and Dean "Shield outing?"

"Food" Dean said

"Look who's coming" Seth groaned we turned and saw Randy walk in with Stephanie, Triple H, 2 of Stephanie and Hunters daughters and Batista. I smiled at Randy. Seth and Dean groaned walking away.

"We saw you at developmental earlier" Roman said "Be careful I don't want you to be like Jojo" He said walking off. Like Jojo? what did he mean? I brought more popcorn before heading back upstairs.

"...like Jojo" I herd someone say.

"What do you mean like Jojo?" I asked opening the door.


End file.
